I Love You
by XxM-chanxX
Summary: It's the sequel to "The Exhibit of Tears". A famous pitcher has lost his lucky glove, then Sakura loses her tickets for the game. But wait. What's this? Meilin has them?


Melissa: Hey everyone! Look who's back.  
  
Kero: OMG! It's Keroberos!  
  
Melissa: ^_^;; No Kero. It's The CCS Gang Kaitou Saint Tail style.  
  
Kero: Big deal. I'm not in it. :(  
  
Melissa: Awww sorry Kero. I'll back a whole cake later ok?  
  
Kero: 0_0 Who cares about being in a story, WHEN U CAN JUST HAVE CAKE!  
  
Melissa: ^_^;; Right.....well on to the story. Enjoy the sequel to CCS Kaitou Saint Tail style.  
  
I Love You  
  
"Ahhck! Over here! It's Saint Tail!!  
  
"Keep up the good work! Later!!" Saint Tail said as she got away from a big balloon tied to smaller balloons and a big bow.  
  
Syaoran complained as always from the fact that he didn't catch Saint Tail, "She did it again...shoot!"  
  
As Syaoran complained as usually Melin found something that had fallen from the sky. "What's this?" She looked at them and saw that they were tickets to a baseball game. "Dolphins Vs. Eagles. Sunday, August 25. *Big Dome*", she read, "These were droped by Saint Tail?"  
  
The next day came and Tomoyo was entering the church. There she was someone she thought looked very fimilliar. "Oh my...are you pitcher Oikawa of the Kohnan Dolphins?!"  
  
The man saw Tomoyo and smiled. "I'm honored that you recognize me."  
  
"You're very popular right now. This is the first time I've met a pro baseball player. But why have you come to our church today?" Tomoyo said.  
  
Oikawa looked down with sadness. "I know it's not much but, well...I've lost my favorite glove...or rather...it was stolen." After hearing this Tomoyo sounded interested. "The other day, after the game, the daughter of a friend of the team owner named Uehara asked me for an autograph. While I was signing her card, I asked her to hold my glove. But when I finished and was about to hand it back to her, she was gone, along with my glove. You see, I won my first perfect game with that glove and I'm not in my best form without that it. What makes it more worse is that I'm to pitch first. I don't think she really meant anythingwhen she took it, so I'm not making a big deal out of it. I can only pray that she will give the glove back herself...so I came here."  
  
"When is your next game?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"This Sunday. We're playing the Eagles at the dome."  
  
Tomoyo just smiled and said, "Pleasecheer up. I'm sure the lord will look after you."  
  
After pitcher Oikawa left, Tomoyo told Sakura the whole story. "The poor man was lost confidence in himself, Sakura. You've got to get the glove back by Sunday's game."  
  
"Tomoyo, guess what? I just happen to have...." Sakura said as she pulled out a something from her pocket, "TA-DAA! Two tickets to that game. Cool huh?" Tomoyo looked at the paper with a confused face. Sakura wondered why Tomoyo looked so confused. "What's wrong?" she said as she looked at what she had took out of her pocket. It was a math paper with the score of 26. "Huh? Hold on. Where are they?" Sakura said turning into a mini Sakura looking though her pockets for her tickets. "Oh, no. Oh, no. Where are they?"  
  
"Is there something wrong, Sakura?"  
  
Then Sakura began to freak out. "Yes! I lost my tickets to the Dolphin's game!" she said as she began to cry.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "You surprise me Sakura. I would have never guess you were a baseball fan."  
  
Sakura stoped crying and looked up at Tomoyo, "I'm not a baseball fan, but I didn't get those tickets for me." Tomoyo once again had a confused look on her face. "It's a long story. It all began in math class, you remember?"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, this math score is not good news for you," the teacher said as she showed a math paper belonging to Sakura. She had gotten a 26. Sakura felt so embarrassed. She took the paper from her teacher and held it close so no one could see it. "Young lady, if this type of lazy work continues then you'll have to skip a few recesses and stay in class." What?!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Haha, tough luck," came a voice from behind. It was Syaoran.  
  
"Young man..." the teacher said, "you will tutor Kinomoto in her math. Someone like you, who was high math skills, I can't think of anyone better suited for this."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both had tears in their eyes, "No way, not her. Me and her?" Syaoran said at the same time Sakura said, "No way, not him. Me and him?"  
  
Then the teacher began to become mad. "That will be enough. I mean it. The two of you will work together," said as she pushed Syaoran and Sakura back by yelling at them.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Tomoyo looked pleased, "Oh, how lucky you are to work with Syaoran. I know how you feel about him."  
  
"He's a big jerk. Anyways you don't even know what he said to me after the teacher left the room.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"You know, I really wouldn't mind helping you with your math, Sakura..." Syaoran said as he looked at her. "in exchange for..."  
  
"What?" she said. Sakura looked at him wondering what he was thinking.  
  
"Well, like tickets to a dolphins game." He said with a big grin on his face. "How does that sound?"  
  
"Huh?! Blackmail? Is that what this is?" She said, slamming her hand on her desk.  
  
"Or you could skip recess for the rest of your school career. Suit yourself. Cya," Syaoran said as he began to walk away.  
  
"No, wait! I'd love you take you to the game. Really."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Man, what a creep. Can you believe him blackmailing me?" Sakura said shaking her a fist around in the air.  
  
"So, you have a date with him?" Tomoyo asked with a smile on her face. "That's what it is, isn't it? You must be soo excited!"  
  
"What? hey, I wouldn't call it a date. This is blackmail. To get the tickets I had to promise my parents to clean the house for a month, and now, after all that, I've gone and lost them." Then Sakura began to cry, "Waaaaa! It's all a giant disaster! Waaaaa!"  
  
Tomoyo just stood there and sweatdroped, "Coem on, don't worry. They'll turn up sooner or later.  
  
The next day came and Sakura tried her best to find her tickets. "What were you doing with tickets to the Dolphins' game?" one of Sakura's friends asked.  
  
"Never mind, has anyone seen them? I've lost them." Sakura asked.  
  
"Really?" one of friends said. "I haven't seen them." the other said. "Sad, i'ts a big game too. The championships. You'll never be able to find tickets anymore tickets for them now."  
  
"Shh! Not soo loud. I don't want him to hear you." All of a sudden there was a voice that came from behide Sakura.  
  
"Oh Sakura, hey. I hope you haven't forgotten our deal. I'm sure looking forward to seeing the Dolphins play," Syaoran said with a BIG grin on his face. Sakura just put on a fake smile and waved. "Hehe, ya sure." Then she turned her back and put her head down with sadness.  
  
"You see," Tomoyo started to explain, "she promised Syaoran to take him the that game."  
  
"What?!'" both of their friends said. "You mean a date." one asked. "But what gives? I thought you two were always fighting? the other one asked.  
  
"It's nothing like a date. There's a simple explaination." Their friends looked at Sakura with sly faces. "Uh-huh." They said. Sakura just sweatdroped and said as she started to cry, "Oh What's it matter? They're gone now! Waaaaaa!" Sakura's friends tried to cheer her up while someone, not far away, had been watching and hearing their conversation.  
  
"That's funny, both Saint Tail and Sakura lost tickets to the same game. Could they be the same tickets? Is it possible? Hmmm." Meilin had been listening to them and had begun to really suspect Sakura.  
  
  
  
************************************  
  
So, how is it? Sorry it took so very long to update, but hey ^_^ i got it up right? Well review and tell me what you think. Untill next time, cya! 


End file.
